Beautiful Suicides
by Teen Mom Kelly
Summary: Snape goes to the Malfoy Ball. Their he sees Draco's daughters and the shadows they've become. WARNING: DARK FIC, child abuse, implied child rape, spousal abuse, and multi suicides non-desript


Snape entered the ballroom. He was instantly greeted by Diamond Malfoy, Draco's oldest daughter. She greeted him and opened her mouth to speak, but was pulled away by her boyfriend.

Snape strolled to the refreshment table and watched the blonde child from his seat. Her dress was white with a yellow tint to it. Her wine red lips smiled but her ice blue eyes cried.

Snape was one of a few people who knew the truth behind the Malfoy family.

Diamond was a prisoner in her own body and home. Most looked at her and saw a happy teenager dancing with her fiancé. He saw a child, crying and begging. It was the little things that proved him right, like how her fiancé squeezed her hand tighter then necessary, how he gave her warning gestures when she did something he didn't like…

Next Snape spotted Tiara Malfoy, the second oldest. Tiara was sixteen, a year younger then her elder sister. Tiara was the just like her sister. She was the hardest to read. Tiara captured every man's attention with her beauty. Her lips where stained red, her hair was the whitest of white, and her skin was as soft, cold, and pure as fresh snow. Most considered her the princess of the wizarding world. Only Snape knew the child behind the mask she wore. Only he knew that she passed out every night from to much alcohol or pills. He also knew she would be the first of the Malfoy daughters to commit suicide. He knew that all of the children would eventually end their lives, but she would be the first. She was the weakest of all her sisters, the one who didn't have anything to live for.

His eyes fell on the second youngest daughter, Sapphire Malfoy. Sapphire was the heart throb of the family. Sapphire could make almost anyone get her what she wanted. Sapphire was the only one Draco loved, but that said little since Draco really couldn't love anyone but himself. Sapphire was ten years old and already sleeping with anyone she could, as if it could cleanse her soul and make it whole again. She'd been touched and violated in ways no child should. He knew she would be the next to take her life. There had once been a time where he thought she'd be the first, but he realized that no, she'd be the second, because her spirit was a bit harder to break.

The youngest daughter, Crystal Malfoy, wasn't even a year old. She wasn't at the party but upstairs in her crib with a nanny fawning over the baby's every need. It broke Snape's hardened heart to think of her growing up in such a family. No one would be able to protect her and eventually she would join in the suicide of her sisters.

Lastly his eyes landed on Draco's wife; the mother of his children, Hermione Malfoy. The woman dancing with her husband was much like her oldest daughter, a prisoner in her own body and home. Like her daughter her lips held a smile but her eyes held pain. He quickly spotted the newest addition to her collection of purple tissue that she'd tried to cover with a mixture of magic and make up. She'd done a wonderful job, they were invisible to everyone's blind eyes, but not to his eyes. He had seen how in love the two had been in their years immediatly after Hogwarts. He suspected Hermione sometimes wondered where the man she fell in love with went. As the song ended she separated from her husband to talk to her girlfriends. Her husband went off the socialize. Hermione gave fake laughs and smiles as she talked to her friends. He knew the girl he'd taught all those years ago was dead, that this person before him was a woman who coward at every touch, she was a woman that no longer fought or yelled at her husband when he hit her, she was a woman who had a broken heart, and she was a woman whose entire world was made of pain and sorrow. No, that child he taught a life time ago was dead, replaced by this woman who no longer had any light in her life.

__________

Snape sighed as he stared at the newspaper in his hand. Across the front page was a story he knew would come but hoped wouldn't.

**TIARA MALFOY COMMITS SUICIDE**

**By: Pansy Zambini**

_**Last night sixteen year old Tiara Malfoy was found on her bed with her wrists slit. The girl was found by her eldest sister, Diamond Malfoy…**_

The article went on but Snape didn't have the heart to read it.

_________

Years went by and every few year an article similar to the first one appeared on his desk. Tiara had been the first to go, then Sapphire, then Diamond, then Crystal at the young age of eight, and lastly the suicide of Hermione Malfoy. He went to each funeral out of respect for the child and eventually of Hermione, not because of Draco. He didn't go for the same reason Draco's employees who barley knew the women did. They were dead, and in all reality, they were better off. They wouldn't see the evil world Draco would soon create. Hermione wouldn't have to see the world she gave up her life to protect from Voldemort fall into a darkness worse then anything anyone could ever imagine. All of them, every Malfoy woman was better off dead.


End file.
